pvzmodfandomcom-20200214-history
PvZ MASHED
SnapCrab Plants vs Zombies 2012-5-8 22-1-56 No-00.png SnapCrab Plants vs Zombies 2012-5-8 19-42-19 No-00.png SnapCrab Plants vs Zombies 2012-5-8 19-39-49 No-00.png SnapCrab Plants vs Zombies 2012-5-8 22-0-13 No-00.png SnapCrab Plants vs Zombies 2012-5-24 17-37-19 No-00.png SnapCrab Plants vs Zombies 2012-5-8 22-3-57 No-00.png SnapCrab Plants vs Zombies 2012-5-24 17-42-23 No-00.png PvZ 2 PAK.png PvZ 2 PAK icon.png # mario trana ND= NOT DONE MODED UNTIL NOW: -PLANTS: Peashooter > Brainshooter (skin & mouth are pink, pea is brain) Cherry Bomb > Mixed Bomb (in place of cherrys are a jalapeno and a had of a doomshroom) Snow pea > Snowy Brains (looks the same but have some pink splats on his mouth) Chomper > Zombies' Parts (100% made from zombie parts - heads, shoes, etc.) Repeater > Rebrainer(same as peashoter) Puff-shroom > Smoke-shroom (look grayer than normal, also the spores are zamboni's smoke) Fume-shroom > Cloud-smokes (like puff-shroom) Scaredy-shroom > Scaredy-smoke (like puff-shroom) Doom-shroom > Radio-shroom (is yellow, the cloud is green, also the doom expression is now "F*** YOU!") Threepeater > Threebrainer (like peashoter) Jalapeño > Earth Opener (is more brown, the fires are now digger zombies, earth) Spikeweed > Rakes (is made from the upper part of the rake) Sea-shroom > Sea-smokes (like puff-shroom) Cactus > Telephone Pole (like Gargantuar's, and has grey lips) Blover > Popcapper (his face is the Chuzzle from the achievements and the petals are Bejeweled big crystal from achievements) Split Pea > Split Brain (same as peashoter) Starfruit > Five Brains (skin is pink, also the stars are brains, but bigger than the brains shot by Brainshooter) Cabbage-Pult > Taco-pult (his head is made from 3 tacos, the leaf is a taco and cabbage is taco(the magic taco from 4-4)also the basket is a gift(that features on all pults)) Kernel-Pult > Almanac-pult (body made from one almanac with notes get out from it! kernel is note(zombie note)and the buter is an suburban almanac,also splated buter is modified and looks prety good(see photos)) Coffee-Bean > Imitater-Bean (had the leaf, it's turning and at final make some litle clouds for 1/2 seconds(really hard to see)) Garlic > Diverter (an imitater covered with part's of catapult zombie and a flag, at the second the flag get down and then all is covered with fumes) Gatling Pea > Gatling Brain (like peashoter (the tubs are splatted by brains)) Gloom-shroom > Gloom-fume (like puff-shroom) Cattail > Gold Watering Can Cob Cannon >SFT Cannon (cob got replaced with the sunflower golden trophy, wheels are golden coins, target is bungee target) -Zombies: Digger zombie > Hell-Comer (like in pfcvz, its fire instead of dirt, he got a rake, etc.) -Projectiles: pea > brain ice pea >ice brain fire pea > fire big brain star > big brain spore > smoke spike > metalic part of pole -Areas: -day is zen garden -night is zen garden in dark -pool is roof -fog is night roof -roof is pool -night roof is fog day zen garden is semi-day -others: diamonds > cherries coin > Sunflower Trophy (ND) (silver is silver, gold is gold) Silver Sunflower Trophy > Normal Trophy (ND) Gold Sunflower Trophy > Zombie Heads (ND) IDEAS: THIS ARE IDEAS FOR FUTURE, ANY IDEA MUST CAN BE DO BY THE IMAGES FROM MAIN.PAK! YOU CAN POST IDEAS BUT MAKE SURE THAT YOUR NAME AND LInK EXIST! I WILL MAKE THE FIRST IDEA: -trafic cones repreced by dr zomboss brain, buchet can be metalic brain (dragos cowko,http://pvzmod.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cowko) coment= this idea isn't original but i can remember from who i steal it!! if somebody can help me leave a coment on my talk page http://pvzmod.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cowko! -ooop! i remember, it's Dr. edgar zomboss, i will question him if i can make my brainiac zombie too...(dragos cowko, link upper) SnapCrab_NoName_2012-5-8_19-42-41_No-00.png|imataterbean SnapCrab_NoName_2012-5-8_19-43-18_No-00.png|almanac(buter) SnapCrab_NoName_2012-5-8_19-42-52_No-00.png|radio-shroom SnapCrab_NoName_2012-5-8_19-43-25_No-00.png|fume(spore) SnapCrab_NoName_2012-5-8_19-43-36_No-00.png|fume-cloud(spore-cloud) SnapCrab_NoName_2012-5-8_19-44-10_No-00.png|radio-shroom's explosion SnapCrab_NoName_2012-5-8_19-44-49_No-00.png|watering can SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_19-42-19_No-00.png|night SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_19-39-49_No-00.png|pool SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_21-59-39_No-00.png|zen garden Mario trana cooy SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_22-0-13_No-00.png|day SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_22-1-56_No-00.png|fog SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_22-2-18_No-00.png|choose your seeds roof SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_22-3-4_No-00.png|roof SnapCrab_Plants vs Zombies_2012-5-8_22-3-57_No-00.png|roof night Screen 11.png Screen 6.png Screen 5.png Pzmod gigazomba.png Category:Mods